remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoness
Zoness (ゾネス) is one of two oceanic worlds of the Lylat System, the other being Aquas, although unlike Aquas, it has many islands that break the water's surface. 'Overview' Nearly covered with ocean, small groups of islands and Cornerian-made bases are the only ground that breaks above the crashing waves of Zoness. The planet is near the suns of Lylat, so it is tropical in nature. Zoness was home to a wide array of aquatic animals, including the dragon-like Todora, Troika fish, and Z-Gulls. A favored dish of many seaside restaurants were Kani. Zoness was the second most-visited planet in the Lylat System at one point, Corneria being the first. ''Planetary Compendium :“''Zoness was once the aquatic vacation world of the Lylat system. The planet is nearly covered with ocean, with only small groups of islands breaking the watery surface. However, Andross's bio-weapon has polluted the once beautiful oceans and transformed the beautiful sea creatures into hideous monstrosities.” :—Star Fox 64.com 'History' ''Lylat Wars Before the Lylat Wars, Zoness was the premier holiday planet for anyone who could afford it. However, the planet was secretly conquered by the Venomian Army and was turned from a paradise to a nightmare. Toxic dumping turned the ocean into a sickly-green color and mutated the native life forms tremendously. Andross began construction on new supply depots and refinery stations when the Star Fox team attacked the planet. Rather then taking its defenses head-on, the team attempted to sneak in quietly. It was a hit-and-run attack. A series of radar buoys protected the main supply areas, scanning the skies with powerful flood-lamps, and formed an extensive early warning network. The team was able to destroy the buoys, with some surprise assistance from Katt Monroe, before they could alert the system and proceeded to lay waste to the infrastructure. In the final moments of the attack, Fox McCloud confronted Sarumarine, one of the sources of the planet-wide pollution. In a hard-fought battle, Fox destroyed the poisonous submarine and put an end to the one of the origins of the toxic waste. It is also implied in this mission that Falco Lombardi may have originated from Zoness (or at least spent a significant amount of time at the planet), due to his showing an almost rare form of depression and disgust at Zoness's polluted state. 'In the games' Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 4. Zoness: Toxic Waste Area; Invasion Aftermath In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Zoness is only approached from Aquas. The following route is determinate by the result of avoiding detection by the Radar Buoys. If you can pass Zoness without being detected, you'll then rendezvous with ROB 64 and Great Fox in Sector Z. You should be able to take cover there amount the space junk. If Andross's forces detect you, you'll have to divert your attack to a different front. Macbeth, Andross's supply depot, would be the perfect place to deal him a crippling blow and turn the tide of the war. ''Mission Briefing :“''Andross has turned Zoness into a toxic waste dump and is rumored to be building a supply base there. The Star Fox Team must perform a reconnaissance in force to find out what Andross is planning. Watch out for mutated native life-forms-- they're tough! Andross's refinery installations have security systems with high powered searchlights to scan through Zoness's tainted atmosphere. Don't let the searchlights spot you or you'll lose the element of surprise. Intelligence -''' Destroy every searchlight without being spotted to continue on to Sector Z.” :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips '''Medal Score: 250 hits Checkpoint Goal: 150 hits :“''The bird-like mutant creatures of Zoness are tough, but shooting them down will give you 6 points each, plus a bomb. When Katt Monroe shows up, be sure to fly ahead of her since you won't get points for the enemies she shoots down. After the Checkpoint, follow Slippy under the three platforms. As you go, bomb the barges to clear all the targets off of them. Towards the end of the mission, small flotillas of patrol boats will jet ahead of you. You can take out the complete fleet with a well-placed bomb.” :—Star Fox 64.com Star Fox: Assault Although Zoness was not a target of the Aparoids during the Aparoid Invasion, Zoness appears as a VS. Mode stage for ''Star Fox: Assault. It seems to have mostly recovered from the pollution during the Lylat Wars, as its water is now a dark blue, presumably restoring it to its former paradise glory. Also, during the story mode, one of the ads on the Corneria Campaign had an advertisement involving a clean-up briefing on Zoness (implying that, while most of the pollution on Zoness was gone, there were still traces of it that needed to be removed). This advertisement cannot be seen on multiplayer mode. On the multiplayer mode, there is a spot that shows a map of Corneria City (this can only be seen if two players are active). Trivia *Actual footage of Zoness before its mass pollution was recorded during the working stages of Star Fox 64 seen in trailers. *Although Zoness was not a target of the Anglar Blitz, it is nowhere to be seen on the Lylat Map in Star Fox: Command. *In Star Fox 64 3D, it is now raining on Zoness. Notes and References *In the briefing message before playing the level, General Pepper exclaims "There's an enemy base there?!" with surprise, indicating that the Cornerian Army did not know that Zoness had been captured by the Venomian Army. Category:Lylat System Category:Planets